Tales From the Diaries
by 23a
Summary: The lives of the next generation of Harry Potter, told through diary entries. As they go on their own adventures and solve their own mysteries, make friends and fall in love, their thoughts are all written down, beginning with two simple words: Dear Diary. Chapters will vary in length, but will probably lean towards the short side. Rated T for safety.
1. Lily Luna Potter

_Dear Diary, _

_ Brothers are stupid! Today I was walking outside and picking flowers, and Albus started teasing me because I'm too young to go to Hogwarts. Then James told him to stop, and they started having a stupid wrestling match right in the flower beds. Luckily Mum came out and yelled at them. Rose is lucky. She only has one brother, and he's younger, so he has less annoying in him. Why did I have to be the only girl? Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had two girls and only one boy, but Mum and Dad had to do it the other way around. I can't wait until September, when Albus starts Hogwarts and James goes back, and it'll just be me, Mum, and Dad. Tonight for dinner Mum made a delicious lasagna and for dessert we got cherry pie! We almost never get pie for dessert. It was good. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lily Luna Potter_


	2. Rose Weasley

_Dear Diary, _

_I am so excited! I am starting Hogwarts! Today! I am on the train, pulling out of King's Cross, right now. Mum and Dad are waving goodbye and everything, and I am off on a new adventure. I feel bad for Lily though. She can't go for two more years. Hugo... Who cares. Brothers are one of those inventions the world made to annoy us. I wanted a sister, and I got Hugo. Like_ _really? Why? But whatever. I'm starting Hogwarts! So exciting I can hardly wait! Everything's great, except that annoying Scorpius kid. I think I'm gonna do what Dad said and beat him on every exam. He's so pompous. Thinks he's so great cause... what? His daddy was a Death Eater and arch-rival of the hero of the Wizarding World? Ooo, congratulations Scorpius. Blech. I might need to get some pranks from Uncle George's shop. On second thought, there won't be any Puking Pastilles necessary to induce vomit around here. Is it something about blonde hair that makes people arrogant jerks? Can't be, cause Luna's so nice... Oh well, whatever. So excited for Hogwarts anyway! _

_Sincerely, _

_Rose Weasley_


	3. Teddy Lupin

_Dear Diary,_

_I kissed Victoire today. Is it strange to kiss your godfather's wife's brother's daughter? I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I like her. And she likes me, or at least claims she does. I have not quite gotten the nerve to tell Grandma about it... I'm not sure what she thinks. I hope she approves. I caught James spying, so Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Lily will already know. And probably Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo as well. The mouth on that boy is ridiculous. I hope Victoire is not embarrassed. I really like her. Anyway, I have to get back to work, so I will write to you later. _

_Sincerely, Teddy Lupin_


	4. James Sirius Potter

_Dear Diary, _

_Here I go, off to a third year of Hogwarts. It's fun here, but I will miss home a bit. On the bright side, my little brother Albus is starting Hogwarts today! Wait, did I say bright side? That's the dark side. Albus is a good little brother, sometimes, but I don't want him ruining all the friendships I have made here. My little cousin, Rose, the daughter of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, is also starting today. She's sweet, and I trust her not to ruin my reputation. Of course, in just two years, Rose will be going into third year, and her own little brother will start Hogwarts and possibly ruin her reputation. The struggles of being the oldest sibling. Although, to be fair, Albus will have Lily come along in his third year. But Lily is a great little sister, and we have in common that we are both named after our grandparents - the parents of the most famous wizard of the age, the great Harry Potter - I almost vomited writing that. He's just Dad. Anyway, friendships and classes and fun await, and possibly, even a date. Maybe one day I'll be like Teddy. I saw him snogging cousin Victoire. Although on second thought, I don't want to snog any cousins. So goodbye for now, diary, and I will write to you later. _

_Sincerely, _

_James Sirius Potter_


	5. Scorpius Malfoy

_Dear Diary, _

_That Rose girl is the most insufferable, whiny, annoying person I have ever met. Based on what Father told me about her parents, particularly her Mudblood mother, I am not surprised. She is sure she will be a Gryffindor, like her parents, so of course she possesses their arrogance. Her cousin, from what I have heard, is also insufferable. James Potter, named after his grandfather - an arrogant jerk. Rose, though, is just the worst. I was sitting on the train, and she and her cousin Albus came into the compartment looking for seats. "Oh," said Rose, "Dad said not to talk to him. Let's go find another compartment." Like she is so much better! She and her brother, with their Mudblood mother and blood traitor father! Or her cousins, with their Mudblood grandmother and blood traitor mother and Harry Potter for a father - talk about arrogance. Is there no purity left in the world? I hope I get sorted into Slytherin, so I can honor my parents' name and be a true Malfoy, like my grandfather. Father is quite proud of his family name. Mother is not as understanding of why blood purity is important. She is under the impression that we should help people, even Mudbloods. She refuses to use the word - even Father does not use the word, though I have heard he used to use it many times to refer to 'That Granger Girl' - Rose's mother, of course. It all comes back to Rose. She is insufferable, annoying, and arrogant. She does seem intelligent, though; I heard her whispering that her father wants her to beat me on all my exams. As though _that _will ever happen. Weasley might be smart, but she's no Malfoy. Some of the boys whisper that she's attractive, too. Perhaps, not hideous, but why is everyone so infatuated with this awful Weasley girl? Why have I spent most of this diary entry writing about the Weasley girl? I am minutes away from arriving at Hogwarts, the famed Wizarding school, but all that I can think about is an insufferable girl? Gosh, she's gone and ruined my day. I hate that girl. I look forward to an exciting year at Hogwarts, where interesting things should hopefully happen. Now, however, the train is pulling into Hogsmeade Station, and for now I must bid farewell. _

_Sincerely, _

_Scorpius Malfoy_


	6. Victoire Weasley

_Dear Diary, _

_I kissed Teddy Lupin today. Is that wrong? I don't know. It doesn't _feel _wrong, certainly. It's been coming for ages, certainly. His grandmother didn't know a thing, but I could swear Dad winked at me as we walked away on the platform today. He was only on the platform to see me off, of course; claiming it was as a friend, but just because we had not kissed yet it did not mean we were only friends. He is my uncle Harry's godson, which is something to consider, but it is not as though we are related by blood. It is very confusing, certainly, and I'm not sure what to think. I like Teddy, I know that much; I am fairly certain that Teddy likes me too, hopefully for me and not for the veela in me. Do we love each other? The answer to that, I suppose, will have to wait. He's a good snogger, at least. And it's not as though Mum and Dad will disapprove... I doubt Teddy's grandmother will. Goodness, my mind is spinning. I will write later, it is off to bed now. _

_Sincerely, _

_Victoire Weasley_


	7. Albus Severus Potter

**A/N: This is non Cursed Child compliant, and in this story, Albus is a Hufflepuff and Scorpius is a Ravenclaw. **

_Dear Diary, _

_My first day at Hogwarts went... oh, how to say it. Not great. It wasn't terrible, sure, but the class schedule was awfully confusing. I mostly listened to Rose, who claims she knows everything; that was a mistake, I have to say. Rose is a first-year too, why did I trust her? She got us lost. On the first day. That was just for the classes we had together, of course, since we're not in the same house. Rose thinks Hufflepuff house is a bit silly, but I disagree. I like it here. The other people are nice. James sure thought it was funny. He just loves being a Gryffindor. Thinks he'll make prefect, too. Oh, maybe he will, but I really don't care. At least I get to be in the same house as cousin Victoire, who is probably the nicest of all our cousins. Head Girl, too! Though she says if I get in trouble she still won't be able to get me out of it. That's rather annoying. Dominique said she'd do it for her own sister, and Victoire said no, not even for her. She also said that she didn't like Teddy, though, so Victoire is a liar. _

_I wrote home already. James thought I was being silly, that it's ridiculous to write home on the first day. But I wanted to say something to Mum and Dad, and to Lily. She must be lonely there. It was awful when James went off, and me being too young; it's got to be worse for her. I heard Mum talking to Dad before we left about how being the youngest sibling and watching all of your older siblings go off makes you romanticize the idea. I'm afraid Hogwarts might be a bit of a disappointment for Lily. Then again, it was just one confusing day. Maybe it'll get better. _

_I should be going off to dinner now. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Severus Potter_


	8. Hugo Weasley

_Dear Diary, _

_Home is so boring now without Rose. Sure, she's super annoying and always getting me in trouble for stuff I didn't do... really, that I didn't do!... but without her there's nothing to do. Nobody to try and pin stuff on, nobody to prank, nobody to annoy... what am I supposed to do with this free time? Mum is always at work, and Dad's always trying to get me to do the things that Mum definitely said not to do, and I don't know what's wrong with Dad, but I definitely know better than to disobey Mum. I mean... she's Mum! She's really scary! Not to mention that she's the Minister of Magic. Dad might be a bit of an idiot. _

_On a different note, I think Roxanne doesn't like me. Why wouldn't she like me, we're cousins, and we've been studying with Grandmum Weasley for four years now! Lily and Lucy like me fine, but Roxanne always rolls her eyes when I talk. What is it with her? I tried to ask Lucy, but she said she didn't know. I think she was lying. I don't want Roxanne not to like me. Otherwise we can never work together to convince Dad and Uncle George to let us stay in the joke shop by ourselves, and that would be so much fun! Anyway, Mum is calling me for dinner. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hugo Weasley_


	9. Dominique Weasley

_Dear Diary, _

_Two new cousins came to Hogwarts yesterday-Albus and Rose. They got sorted, and I'm still the only Ravenclaw in our family. I like this house, for sure, but it's a bit lonely. Victoire and Albus are in Hufflepuff, and Louis, Molly, James, Fred, and Rose are all in Gryffindor. Everyone in our family expects me to be the smart one, because I'm in Ravenclaw. Rose was the most likely to join me, but it still wasn't that likely; she may be brilliant, but she's also always out for an adventure. It's not that I hate the idea of adventure. It's just that I'd prefer to live them through books than in a capacity in which I might get killed. Makes more sense, to me. _

_One new kid who did join this house is Scorpius Malfoy. People are already avoiding him. I feel bad; it's not his fault his father was a Death Eater, any more than it's in James' and Albus' and Lily's control that their father is Harry Potter. People shouldn't be judged on who their parents are, but on who they are. I don't have that problem quite as much, since my father is only really known as Ron and Ginny's brother, and my mother is mostly just known as beautiful. Which she is, I suppose, but she's more than that. Why is her appearance all they single out? That's another thing that's beyond a person's control. My greatest annoyance is when people say, "Dominique, you're so lucky, you got your mother's looks." First of all, of course I did, that's how veela genes work. Second, so what? I'd rather, "You got your mother's intelligence," or, "You got your father's courage," or best yet, "Hey, Dominique, you're interesting in your own right, not because of the traits you inherited." _

_But I digress. The first day of classes went well. Fifth year is rather stressful, what with all the O.W.L.s to study for. I'll probably be alright in Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy; Transfiguration is a bit harder for me, but I'll manage it. It's Defense Against the Dark Arts I'm worried about. Crazy, some may say. My parents fought in the Battle of Hogwarts! I mean, yeah, they did, but it's a lot easier to perform the spells when your life depends on it. I can produce a non-corporeal patronus if I try really, really hard, and I've been trying to get Uncle Harry to teach me how to produce a corporeal one, but he's a bit busy, of course. I've got a year, though. I'll figure something out. _

_It's getting late and there's another day of classes tomorrow, so I'd best be getting to bed. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dominique Weasley_


End file.
